I Can't!
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Vlad has treatened to kill Sam, so in order to protect her Danny must ignore his love for her and stay away from her, not as easy as it may seem. Will Danny protect Sam? Will his secret stay intact? Will Danny and Sam ever get together! DXS! It has Dani!


**A/N Still in a DXS mood…and I don't know how to get rid of it! Okay…I came up with this idea while in my Computer Applications I class so hope it isn't terrible. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Danny's Point of View**

I've gone crazy! I'm sitting in my room three years after the Portal Accident…I think…I'm 17, so I think that's three years…I'm failing math give me a break! Anyway I'm sitting on my bed and I've gone crazy. I groaned and fell on my pillow in frustration, "Danny?" I heard my 18 year old sister, Jazz, say as she, once again, entered my room without permission.

"Not now Jazz," I said into my pillow.

"Danny, what's wrong," I felt Jazz sit on my bed.

I sighed; she wasn't going to leave unless I talked to her. I sat up and looked at the floor, "How do you know if you love someone?" I asked Jazz.

Jazz blinked, "I would think you'd just know it," Jazz said.

I sighed again and shook my head with my hands covering them, "Danny," Jazz said causing me to turn to her, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Sam would it?"

I winced, "Yes," I said.

"You think you're in love with her?" Jazz asked.

I just nodded and Jazz squealed and crushed me in a hug, "Agh," I said in shock.

"Finally!" Jazz said and pulled away from me, "It's about time you realized!"

"What?" I said confused

"You're so clueless little brother," Jazz said, "You couldn't even realize your own feelings."

"Uh…sorry?" I said.

"Danny," Jazz said, "Sam's been in love with you since 8th grade."

My eyes went wide, "Big sister say what?" I said in shock.

"Why else would Sam call you clueless?" Jazz asked, "Even _**dad**_ knew about_** your**_ feelings."

I hit myself in the head, "I feel so stupid," I said.

Jazz hugged me again, "It doesn't matter anymore," Jazz said as she hugged me, "You've figured it out and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right," I said.

"Not so fast Little Badger," a familiar voice said.

I broke away from Jazz just as my ghost sense went off and Vlad phased into the room, "Vlad!" Jazz and I said in unison.

I transformed into Phantom and floated in front of Vlad and Jazz, "What do you want Fruitloop?" I asked using my nickname for him.

Vlad chuckled darkly making me slightly scared, he never did that, "I want you to suffer," Vlad said.

I glared at Vlad, "I thought you wanted me as your," I gagged, "Son."

"I do," Vlad said, "And bad sons need to be punished."

I growled, "You aren't going to touch my dad or anyone else in my family."

Vlad laughed, "Who said anything about your family Daniel?"

I went wide eyed, "You wouldn't," I said.

"I suggest you keep yourself away from Samantha Daniel," Vlad said then disappeared.

Jazz was wide eyed and I floated down and turned human, "Danny?" Jazz said.

"I have to keep Sam safe," I said.

"But Danny-"

"No Jazz!" I yelled at her, "Vlad will kill her if he gets the chance! I have to stay away from Sam."

Jazz sighed and walked out and I fell on my bed, "Why me?" I asked nobody.

_The Next Day_

I closed my locker and looked around, no Sam, good. I started to walk when, "Hi Danny," I winced and ran away from Sam.

I entered my English class and saw my English teacher, Mrs. Anderson surprised that I was on time, early even. I went to my seat and sat down, "Danny?" Sam said as she entered the class.

Dang! I forgot she has this class too. I pretended I didn't hear her, "Danny," Sam said standing at my desk.

I quickly got up and practically ran to the back of the room. Sam was about to follow me when the bell rang, "Take a seat Samantha," Mrs. Anderson said.

I saw Sam wince at her full name, but sat down in the front row. I sighed with relief one class down…only three to go. Oh why do we have the same classes, "Today class we'll be starting on a project," Mrs. Anderson said, "You are to do a book report and presentation on the book we read last week. You will be working with partners of your choice."

I winced, _'Dang it!' _

"Samantha you can pick first," Mrs. Anderson said.

Double dang! _'Sam don't, please don't,'_ "Danny," Sam said.

My head hit my desk, "Dang it," I said.

After a few minutes the whole class had partners, "You may use the rest of the class period to either go to the library for research, or stay here and plan," Mrs. Anderson said.

Sam walked over to me and I tensed, "What's with you?" Sam asked.

I didn't answer I didn't even look at her, "Danny," Sam said.

I got up, "I'm going to the library," I said, "You work on the presentation."

Sam glared at me, even though it was cute it scared me, "I don't think so Danny," Sam said, "We're working on both parts together."

I winced again, but didn't say anything. I walked out of the classroom and Sam had to run to keep up, "What's with you?" Sam asked me again.

I didn't answer her, "Danny," Sam said as we entered the library.

I sat my book bag on a table and went the fiction section, but was stopped by Sam, "Daniel James Fenton stop ignoring me!" Sam yelled.

I phased out of her hold and continued walking, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

She's going to kill me, but better me than her. I pulled out the book we read last week and went back to the table not looking at Sam as I went by her. I heard Sam growl and stomp over to me. I opened the book, but slammed the book closed almost closing my hand inside, "Hey!" I yelled annoyed.

"Danny what's wrong with you!" Sam yelled.

"Nothing!" I yelled back, "I just want to get this done!"

"So you ignore me?" Sam yelled, "How's that going to get you and me a passing grade?"

I tried to stay angry, but couldn't, _'Dang it,' _I thought and sat down at the table.

Sam softened and sat down next to me, "Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked me.

"Nothing," I repeated not looking at her.

"Danny something's wrong," Sam said and placed her hand over mine.

I quickly pulled away and stood up, "Nothing's wrong Sam," I said.

Sam looked hurt and confused, _'Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it!' _I yelled at myself, "I-I'm just going to go now," I said and headed for the door.

I heard a sniffle and I turned back to Sam, "Sam?" I asked, "A-Are you crying?"

"N-No," Sam said.

_'Double dang it!' _I bit my lip; my head told me to remember what Vlad said and head for the door, but my heart told me to forget Vlad and go comfort Sam.

I heard another sob from Sam. I clinched my book bag, _'Go to the door.'_

_**'Go to Sam.'**_

_'Door!'_

_**'Sam!'**_

I listened to the argument between my head and my heart and bit my lip harder. I heard another sob from Sam and my body moved on its own towards Sam, "S-Sam?" I asked, "Are you o-okay?"

I waited for my ghost sense to go off telling me that Vlad was here, but nothing came. Another sob escaped from Sam, "W-Why w-won't you tell m-me what's wrong?" Sam asked between sobs.

I bit my lip, "Noth-"

"Something's wrong Danny!" Sam yelled at me, "Why can't you just tell me what it is! I want to help you!"

"Y-You can't help!" I yelled tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"Why not!" Sam yelled, but not an angry yell, "You're crying Danny! You never cry!"

"You just can't!" I said.

"Why not!" Sam yelled coming up to me, "Do you not care about me? Do you think I'm weak? Why can't I help you Danny?"

I looked in shock at Sam, then glared at her, "You think I don't care? You think I don't care!" I felt my eyes glow green, "The whole reason you can't help me is because I care about you!"

Sam looked shocked then angry again, "That doesn't make any sense Danny!" Sam yelled, "If you care about me then you'll let me help you!"

"You can't!" I yelled more tearing falling and fell to my knees, "You just can't," I said softly tears falling.

I felt Sam sit beside me, "Just tell me why," Sam said softly.

I looked away from Sam, "Danny, please," Sam begged, "I hate seeing you like this."

I looked at Sam and sighed, "V-Vlad," I forced out.

"What about Vlad?" Sam asked putting her hand over mine again.

Before I could answer my ghost sense went, "No," I said and stood up quickly.

"Danny?" Sam said worried.

I quickly grabbed Sam and ran, "What's going on?" Sam yelled as we ran.

"Don't let go," I said.

Sam nodded and we continued to run. Suddenly, I heard Sam scream and her hand leave mine, "NO!" I yelled causing every classroom to open and students and teachers to run out.

"Well, well," Vlad said appearing in ghost from, "This worked out better than I thought."

"Put her down Plasmius!" I yelled.

Vlad looked at me, "I gave you a warning Daniel," Vlad said, "Now you have to choose," Vlad held Sam by her wrist causing her to scream, "Samantha or your secret."

Every student and teacher turned to me in shock and confusion. I growled, "You're dead Plasmius!" I yelled and let the blue rings wash over me.

I heard gasps from students and teachers alike, "All Quiet on the Western Front!" I heard Mr. Lancer yell when the rings disappeared.

I made my green ecto blasts appear around my hands, "Put. Sam. Down!" I yelled.

Vlad blinked and looked at Sam, then back at me, "You really do love her don't you?" Vlad said.

Sam gasped and looked at me, "Yes," I said, "Now put her down!"

"You want her down? Fine," Vlad said and dropped Sam.

"No!" I yelled and flew towards her.

Sam screamed and the school gasped. I caught Sam just as she was about to hit the ground. Sam held onto me for dear life and I set her down and glared at Vlad, "You're going to be a full ghost Plasmius!" I yelled and shot my ice rays at him.

Vlad phased through my attack, "Nice try Daniel," Vlad said.

I glared at him and smirked, "You made me expose my secret," I said to Vlad, "Now I'll expose yours."

Vlad went wide eyed, "You wouldn't Little Badger," Vlad said with venom.

I smirked, "You tried to have Sam killed," I said, "Be lucky I'm only doing this…Mayor Masters."

Everyone in the school gasped, "You can't prove that I'm the mayor," Vlad said.

"Tucker!" I yelled.

"Way ahead of you Danny!" Tucker's voice came.

Vlad looked confused, but was than shocked, "Ah!" Vlad yelled and turned human.

Everyone gasped and started murmuring to each other, "What was that!" Vlad yelled.

"I have you Plasmius Maximus installed into my PDA," Tucker said coming out of the crowd of people with Jazz, "You're now human for a full 24 hours."

Vlad glared at Tucker and Jazz, then at me. I floated in front of Sam, "You've lost Plasmius," I said, "It's time to give up."

"Why would I do that Daniel?" Vlad asked me.

"Because you have a lot of jail time to do," Jazz said.

Everyone gasped, "You can't prove anything," Vlad said.

"Don't be so sure _dad_," a familiar voice said.

I turned and saw Dani phase into the roof, "I'm pretty sure I'm proof enough," Dani said.

"Dani!" Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and I yelled happily.

"Danielle!" Vlad yelled angrily.

Dani turned human, "You cloned me from Danny's DNA," Dani said, "I'm pretty sure we can easily get proof of that and last I checked you didn't have permission to do cloning."

Vlad growled, "It's over Vlad," I said, "Just give up."

"I don't give up Daniel!" Vlad yelled.

"Oh, yes you do," Valerie said coming out of the crowd, "You had me hunting Danny and Danielle for your own purposes!"

"Now Valerie," Vlad said.

"No!" Valerie yelled, "You knew who Danny was and had me hunt him! I could've killed him!"

"That's another crime Plasmius," I said, "Attempted murder of me, Sam, and my dad."

"I'd stop while I'm ahead," Sam said from behind me.

Vlad glared at us and stood up, "Defeated by four 17 year olds, an 18 year old, and a 12 year old," Vlad said, "I don't think so."

Valerie attacked Vlad, but Vlad easily dodged, "I know all your moves girl," Vlad said, "Even without my powers I'm stronger than you."

Valerie glared at Vlad and was in cased in her suit and Dani transformed again, "You're out matched Vlad," I said, "Just give up and we won't hurt you."

"Speak for yourself!" Valerie and Dani yelled.

I glared at both of them, but was soon hit by something, "Danny!" everyone yelled.

I heard Sam scream and quickly shook myself from my daze and saw Vlad holding a knife at Sam's throat, "Sam!" I yelled.

"I wouldn't move if I were you Daniel," Vlad said.

I glared at Vlad, "Everyone, get out of here!" I yelled.

"What?" everyone asked.

Tucker and Jazz apparently realized what was going to happen, "Everyone get out of here," Jazz said, "Quickly!"

Everyone ran outside and Tucker dragged Valerie and Dani out, "What are you doing Daniel?" Vlad asked,

Sam went wide eyed and covered her ears with her hands. I took in a deep breath and released my Ghostly Wail. The school fell and Vlad was blown back causing Sam to fall on top of the school. I stopped and fell to my knees and turned human, "Danny!" I heard Sam yell.

I shook my head and saw a burry version of Sam running towards me, "Sam?" I asked.

I felt Sam hug me tight, "Thank you," I heard her whisper.

I smiled and hugged her tight. My secret may be blown, but nothing but good came from it. Mom and dad found out when I got home from school and started saying sorry at 80mph. Dani moved in with us and we are currently working on how to make her age. Sam became my girlfriend and Valerie helps me with ghost hunting. I'm doing much better in school and Vlad's in jail for the rest of his life and afterlife. Why I kept me being Danny Phantom a secret I don't know, but everything is great.

**A/N I think I'm finally out of this DXS mood! Yay! Was it good? R&R.**


End file.
